mushroom_world_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dimentio Incident
The Dimentio Incident, also known as the Dimensional War refers to the conflicts beginning from the possession of Connor Kenway to the sealing of Dimension D. After the return of Dimentio on August 10, 2015, he and his Dimensional Army sought to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom, which had ruined Dimentio's initial plans for the Merging of the Dimensions. Afterwards, he would merge the dimensions again and force all those who were transported to obey him through mind-control. Despite protests, the Mushroom Kingdom played a pivotal part in the role, serving as both a battleground and an army. The Assassin Brotherhood and Templar Order also played a key role, fighting alongside the Mushroom Kingdom. Background In 2007, Dimentio created a plan to merge all of the dimensions of the world and force everyone to obey him through his mind-controlling powers. In order to accomplish his goal, he teamed up with his brother, Count Bleck as well as his minions, Mimi, Nastasia, and O'Chunks. Dimentio pretended to be a loyal servant of his brother and carried out his deeds, most of which involved fighting the Mario Brothers. Dimentio was able to capture Luigi, one of the Mario Brothers, hypnotizing him and turning him into "Mr. L." On August 10, 2007, Dimentio betrayed Count Bleck and faced off against Mario, Bowser Koopa, and Peach Toadstool while merging the dimensions. Because of all the distraction, Dimentio's plan didn't work as he had intended. People from several different universes were transported but they still had their free will. Unfortunately for him, it was too late and Dimentio was killed by the Mario Brothers' combined efforts that same day. Despite the defeat of Dimentio, several still wanted to carry out his wishes, including that of Fawful Bean, who had been wanting to be a loyal subject of the jester after his own defeat at the hands of the Mario Brothers. Fawful began crafting a variety of different food-based inventions, including the famous Blorb Mushroom, which set off a problem of its own. He was finally able to perfect his creation in 2015 and named it simply The Mushroom. The Mushroom allowed Dimentio to be reincarnated as a ghost for a period of time. The ghost of Dimentio took a specific interest in Connor Kenway, a brutish member of the Assassin Brotherhood who had been transported to the Mushroom Kingdom during the merging. He attempted to urge Connor to do things that he would have done, including killing an innocent, which Kenway nearly did. Fawful advanced The Mushroom yet again on August 3, 2015. War Encounter at Decalburg Center (August 3, 2015) Main article: Encounter at Decalburg Center Connor attempted to investigate Fawful's criminal activity at the capital of the state of Decalburg, Decalburg Center. He pushed Fawful up against a wall and questioned him about The Mushroom he was creating. Fawful managed to get out of the situation and unbeknownst to Connor, managed to slip some of The Mushroom in his food. Connor began to see strange visions of Dimentio telling him to harm both his friends and random civilians, though Kenway continuously decided against it. He accidentally came into contact with Mushroom Kingdom President Woodes Rogers, who hadn't always been particularly fond of Connor. Rogers was suspicious of Connor's constant head-shaking and worrying behavior so he had a police officer tail him. When Rogers wasn't in sight, Dimentio (using his new power of possession) forced Kenway to kill the policeman and hide his body. Destruction of South Clock Town (August 3, 2015) Main article: Destruction of South Clock Town Dimentio was able to convince Connor to travel to Clock Town in Termina. By the time the Assassin had arrived, he had already regained his own mind and was wondering what he was doing there. Dimentio then appeared in front of him and began to use his power of mind-control on him. Citizens watched as Connor mysteriously began climbing buildings. Suddenly, he threw bombs he retrieved from his friends, the Bombers all over the place, setting Clock Town ablaze. One of his relatives, Nicholas Kenway managed to see this and attempted to stop Connor from causing any more harm. Unfortunately, Connor was already on top of the Clock Tower, shooting random civilians. Nicholas contacted Connor's father, Haytham, who was closer to the crisis than he was. Though it involved several near-death experiences and shots to the leg, Haytham was able to subdue Connor and knock him out of his trance. He took his son to Romani Ranch, where his new house was. All the way there, Dimentio was trying to force Connor to kill Haytham, though his efforts were unsuccessful. Connor's Imprisonment and Escape (August 4, 2015) Haytham took Connor to the underground jail he had installed beneath his house and placed Connor in one of the cells. During the short-lived imprisonment of his son, he attempted to discover what had caused his possession by Dimentio. He witnessed Connor go through several spasms and Haytham suspected that most of them had to do with Connor killing him. Haytham consulted the Templar Order on the issue, asking them what they thought on the matter. They advised intense research. Connor was able to harness Dimentio's power to escape and blast through his cell, leaving Haytham shocked. He chased his son through the destroyed Clock Town, killing several more citizens in the process. Connor eventually escaped Termina and fled to Decalburg Center once more, where he was captured by Fawful. Skirmish at Bean Top (August 7, 2015) Main article: Skirmish at Bean Top Haytham teamed up with Jacob Frye, Jason Todd, and Arno Dorian to find Connor. They concluded that he had been captured by Fawful at the Beanbean Kingdom in a hidden cave called Bean Top. They journeyed there and managed to kill all of Fawful's guards so they could gain access to his detention level. Fawful was experimenting on Connor, trying to use The Mushroom to bring Dimentio back to life once and for all. He forced Connor to relive his past and made the Assassin realize how mad he was that he was transported to the Mushroom Kingdom and forced to leave America behind. However, Connor soon placed his trust in his newfound friends and the Kingdom he served. This angered Fawful as a burning hatred of the Mushroom Kingdom was required to bring Dimentio back. However, it was too late for the Bean inventor. Haytham and his crew burst into the room and immediately began a stand-off with Fawful. Unfortunately for them, Fawful was too clever. He had already rigged the room with poisonous devices and immediately unleashed a deadly gas that only Beans could survive in. He tried to use this opportunity to make his escape though was quickly stopped by Connor and pushed off the cliff at Bean Top. Relieved of the possession, Connor reunited with Haytham and they went back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Rebirth of Dimentio (August 10, 2015) Main article: Rebirth of Dimentio Three days after the Skirmish at Bean Top, Connor began to show symptoms of possession again. Despite this, he still entered a competition at the Mushroom Kingdom, in which he competed against Mario, Batman, and Jacob. During the competition, Connor was suddenly transported to Dimension D. There, he was greeted by Fawful, who had somehow survived his wounds. He cut part of his Connor's wrists and extracted a piece of The Mushroom. He placed it into a strange machine. When he did so, electrical sparks flew everywhere followed by a large mass of purple fog. Soon, Dimentio was reborn before Connor's eyes. The master of dimensions was stronger than ever before and was ready to recruit Connor once more so he could do his bidding. Connor disagreed with Dimentio's wishes and attempted to kill the immortal jester. Unfortunately, he was unable to fight back against Dimentio and failed to stop him from resurrecting Connor's past foes including Bayonetta Cereza and Charles Lee. Connor barely escaped with his life after Mario, Batman, and Jacob arrived to save him. Terror Attacks on the Mushroom Kingdom (August 11, 2015---September 13, 2015) Throughout the course of the Dimentio Incident, the Dimensional Army frequently performed terrorist attacks on the Mushroom Kingdom. Dimentio's plan to get revenge on the Kingdom (which he partly blamed for ruining his plans in 2007) was already set in motion by this time. Most of the attacks were on the major states Decalburg, Heart, Diamond, and Laveght, though Bayonetta did lead an attack on a small town in Forest to show she meant business. Most of the attacks were stopped by the Mario Brothers but the ones that weren't were large in scale and killed hundreds of people. In the final days of the war, the terrorist attacks slowed to a halt as Dimentio's plan mostly began to focus on re-merging the dimensions and less on the Mushroom Kingdom. Battle of Smashville (August 14, 2015) Main article: Battle of Smashville To get his mind off the growing tension in the Mushroom Kingdom, Connor returned to his home in Smashville where "Crazy" Redd was holding a fighting tournament. Among the competitors were Batman, Connor's father Haytham, his grandfather Edward, Jason Todd, and more. After a confrontation with Todd, Redd escaped and ran to Main Street where he was found by Dimentio. Connor ran after Redd, ready to face him and ask him why he even made an extremely dangerous fighting tournament in the first place. When he found Dimentio, he was caught off guard and sent flying into Nook's Homes. Batman and Jason Todd (clothed in his Arkham Knight armor) arrived at the scene and began attacking Dimentio, though they knew their efforts were worthless. Dimentio, after his failure with Connor, attempted to get Jason to join his side, promising him ultimate power. Though Todd was tempted for a moment, he was distracted by Redd attempting to knock Dimentio out by punching him in the temple. Dimentio noticed and picked up the fox with his telekinesis, throwing him into a nearby car. Connor was able to get out of the carnage of the burning Nook's Homes and save Tom Nook but was surprised to find Crazy Redd in the car, which was about to be destroyed by a ticking time bomb. Batman tried to jump into the car and hack the bomb with his crytographic sequencer but failed. When Connor tried to jump in and destroy the bomb by hacking at it with his tomahawk, the Bat yelled at him to stop but it was too late. Connor took control of the vehicle and drove it into the water. When he jumped out and got back onto land, he suddenly remembered why he was trying to destroy the bomb in the first place: to save Redd. When he rushed over to the ocean, the car exploded and Redd was killed. Dimentio then burned all of Smashville, killing several citizens. Batman instructed Jason to pretend to join Dimentio's side so he could get more intel and then escaped. Revelation of Ancestry (August 15, 2015) After witnessing the horrific death of his friend, Connor ventured to Dream's Deep, hoping to get some answers from the most powerful being on the planet, Eldream. Eldream revealed the only way to defeat Dimentio was to match his power, but use it for good. After explaining this was nearly impossible, Connor had an idea: he was going to go to Termina and ask Nicholas Kenway, the Happy Mask Salesman for help since he was immortal. Before Connor could leave though, Eldream revealed that Dimentio was his son and he still might be saved from all the evil deeds he had done. Though Kenway seriously doubted it, he still kept it in mind and left for Termina, taking Batman and Edward with him. Skirmish at the Stone Tower Temple (August 15, 2015) Main article: Skirmish at the Stone Tower Temple After arriving at Termina, Connor, Batman, and Edward traveled to the Clock Tower to ask for Nicholas' assistance. Unfortunately, Nicholas said he was unable to help them as he believed he would attract more attention but he did tell them that a secret weapon inside the Stone Tower Temple might be able to help them. The weapon, known as the Majora Stele contained pieces of the Majora's Mask and the Fierce Deity Mask and had the power to defeat even the most powerful beings. Connor then asked the help of Romani and Cremia Kleberg, as he believed their sharpshooting skills would be useful. When they arrived at the Stone Tower Temple, they discovered hundreds of hypnotized Koopas that were being controlled by Dimentio. Batman managed wipe them out by using his gadgets and stealth capabilities and they proceeded to the next room. There, they found millions of fake stelae that the Mask Salesman had put there to confuse robbers. Connor quickly spotted the real one, thanks to Nicholas' description, but was shocked when a pistol was pointed directly at his face. The wielder, Bayonetta had many Inferno troops behind her and Charles Lee and the Arkham Knight at her side. They were already trying to steal the Majora Stele for fear that Connor's group would use it to kill Dimentio. A huge battle began, with many of the stelae being destroyed in the process. Edward was able to grab the Majora Stele and run off towards Connor's ship, the ''Aquila'''' but before he could make it there, it was blown up by the Inferno troops. The Arkham Knight quickly revealed his true allegiances and ran to Batman's side, though he was unable to kill Bayonetta. During the skirmish, Connor called for help from the Assassin Brotherhood and before he knew it, dozens of Assassins were at his side including Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and Arno Dorian. Nicholas Kenway had also arrived and engaged in a battle with Bayonetta. In a flash, Cereza was able to grab the Majora Stele and kill the Mask Salesman on the spot, disintegrating him. Before Connor could get his revenge, Dimentio appeared and attempted to recruit him once more or else even more of his friends would die. Eldream then appeared and began battling Dimentio so they could get the opportunity to escape. '''Assault Near Surfshine Harbor (August 15, 2015)' Main article: Assault Near Surfshine Harbor During the escape to Edward's ship, the ''Jackdaw'' (which had just arrived), the Majora Stele was lost to the ocean, though Connor had still left with the Fierce Deity Mask, which he recovered from the temple. The Jackdaw soon reached top speed and sailed away, leaving the Dimensional Army at Termina. After returning to his captain's cabin, Edward received a hologram transmission from the Assassin Brotherhood. Ezio managed to capture a hypnotized Koopa and force him to tell the Brotherhood of his plans to attack Decalburg. Edward immediately notified the Mushroom Kingdom of the impending attack. They began setting sail for Toad Town (where Mario and Luigi) lived but were soon sighted by Dimensional Army man o' war vessels which were preparing to open fire on the Jackdaw. An intense sea battle began but the cannon fire that filled every passing second was soon too much for Edward's ship. A random Koopa shooting a powder keg was the final straw. The Jackdaw began its rapid descent to the bottom of the ocean and Connor's team was forced to grab onto nearby wreckage and pretend they had been killed. Satisfied with the results, the Dimensional Army left. Battle of Toad Town (August 19, 2015) Main article: Battle of Toad Town The Battle of Toad Town would go down in history as one of the most damaging battles in any Mushroom Kingdom conflict, even worse than the final battle of the Dimentio Incident. Connor was able to contact ships from the Kingdom so that they could get to Toad Town and assist their old friends, the Mario Brothers. By the time they arrived, the Mushroom Kingdom Army had already assembled its forces and prepared a huge fort, complete with mortars and other weapons to take down the Dimensional Army. General Kooper Aclium was placed in charge of controlling the Mushroom Kingdom forces, with the assistance of Connor's father Haytham. On the outskirts of Toad Town, Dimentio and his army were already readying their forces. Despite the huge shield that had been placed around the city, along with the large amount of people guarding the shield (including Nabbit Rabbit), Dimentio was still able to break through it with his powers. Gunfire and explosions could be heard for miles as both Dimensional and Mushroom Kingdom soldiers were gunned down. Connor's main goal during the battle was to find Bayonetta and get revenge for the murder of his ancestor, Nicholas. When he found her, she won the battle against him quickly and revealed that his wife Anju and his son Jason were being held hostage by Charles Lee. Meanwhile, Dimentio was hiding out in the Mario Brothers' house as a base, looking out on the battle. This is where he stayed for most of the battle. Connor went inside their house where he found his wife, son, and Charles. When Lee spotted Connor, he began burning down the room in which they were being held. Haytham soon arrived and helped his son rescue his family. They were able to escape using the spare karts Mario and Luigi had kept from their tournaments. After rescuing Anju and Jason, they couldn't find Charles and had to give up their search. By the end of the battle, more than a million Mushroom Kingdom troops were killed and the ones remaining retreated to Boo Forest and hid in Elvin Gadd's bunker. Betrayal of the Assassins (August 30, 2015) While Connor and his family hid in Boo Forest, trouble was brewing at Davenport Homestead. The elderly Assassin Honoré Gabriel Riqueti, comte de Mirabeau was thinking of joining Dimentio's army. He held a meeting at the homestead which Achilles Davenport attended, among others (such as Evie Frye). Mirabeau attempted to explain why joining Dimentio was the right path, explaining that his eyes had been opened. Achilles was shocked to hear that the once-wise Assassin Mentor was saying that he had seen Dimentio's power and his past and was ready to side with him. When the Assassins still loyal to Achilles disagreed, Mirabeau's Assassins attacked and killed several of them. Achilles then fled to Boo Forest where he explained to Connor what had just occurred. Connor launched a plan to get into Clock Town where Bayonetta had sent Mirabeau's Assassins. Professor Elvin Gadd gave them invisibility devices and disguises so they could get into the city. Capture of Haytham Kenway (September 1--4, 2015) It seemed Connor's father, Haytham had the same idea. He traveled to Clock Town and was surprised to find the Mirabeau faction of the Assassin Brotherhood. Haytham asked them for help, unaware of the situation that had just happened at Davenport Homestead. Mirabeau then commanded his Assassins to capture Kenway, who was caught off guard. After knocking him out, they took him to Dimension D, which Dimentio had reclaimed. Haytham was tortured by the Arkham Knight, who unbeknownst to Batman, had actually joined the Dimensional Army this time. He was frequently asked questions about Connor's location as well as what they were planning to do. Genuinely knowing nothing about this, Haytham refused to give up any information and was eventually able to escape once the Dimensional forces were distracted. Infiltration of Clock Town (September 3, 2015) Main article: Infiltration of Clock Town After successfully getting their Gadd devices ready, Connor and his group of Assassins still loyal to Achilles went to Clock Town where they found the city overrun with an uncountable amount of Assassins and Terminian guards, the latter of which had been forced into submission by Dimentio. While the disguised Jacob attempted to distract Arno, Connor tried to break into a nearby fort and destroy the supplies owned by Mirabeau's Assassins. Unfortunately, Connor was forced to kill some of his former friends during his mission. Inside the fort, he found Mirabeau, who was speaking to a hologram of Dimentio about a search to kill Achilles' group. At that moment, Connor's invisibility wore off and Mirabeau spotted him. He instantly told the hologram of Dimentio about Connor and demanded that Arno and the other Assassins loyal to him murder Connor immediately. Thankfully, the group was able to escape quickly right after Dimentio arrived. Angered by the loss of Connor, Dimentio caused an earthquake which killed several Assassins. Capture of the Arkham Knight (September 3, 2015) Using a random Chakroad to escape from Clock Town, Connor's group ended up at Frosted Glacier where he found a Mushroom Kingdom outpost being controlled by Kooper. When they went inside to explain their situation, dozens of frigates moved in to take down the outpost. Shay Cormac's ship, the ''Morrigan'' was among the frigates. The Arkham Knight had spearheaded the attack and was ready to kill anyone that was at Frosted Glacier. However, the outpost's defenses were too strong and he was captured. He escaped less than a week later for the final stretch of the Dimentio Incident. Escape from Great Inagua (September 19, 2015) Main article: Escape from Great Inagua Following an unusually calm period, Connor decided to go to Great Inagua to try to stop the blockade and occupation created by the Dimensional Army there. When he arrived, he found Edward being taken away by members of the Arkham Knight's Militia along with the Arkham Knight himself. Thinking the Arkham Knight had spotted him, Connor broke into a nearby house where he found a strange surprise. Someone was spraying graffiti all over the walls, most of them being anti-Dimentio. When Connor asked who they were, the Arkham Knight's Militia broke in and started firing their guns without even thinking. The strange graffiti artist led Connor through the maze-like house and they eventually ended up outside on a rebuilt Jackdaw. The person then revealed themselves as the 12-year-old son of Nabbit, Zabbit. Connor then spotted Dimensional Army vessels in the distance and Zabbit fired some quick rounds at them. Suddenly, Zabbit forced Connor to take the wheel and made a huge purple portal. The Jackdaw flew through the portal and Connor found himself the dimension of Subspace. Battle of Subspace (September 19, 2015) Main article: Battle of Subspace Connor and Zabbit were greeted by Master Hand, the creator of the Subspace dimension. He said that Kenway was about to be involved in a great tournament that would determine the best of the alive. Thinking this was just a trick to get him into a Smash Tournament, Connor demanded answers. All of a sudden, Achilles' Assassins appeared and rushed to Connor's side. Explaining that they had been led there by Eldream, Zabbit revealed he had been instructed by the old man to create the purple portal and lead Connor there and that Dimentio's army would be there any moment, hoping to destroy the Assassins not loyal to him. As if on cue, the Dimensional Army arrived with their strongest weapons and allies---Mirabeau's Assassins, Arkham Knight's Militia, Bayonetta's Inferno troops and the hypnotized Koopas. Things weren't looking like they would turn out well for Connor's side, especially when Dimentio himself appeared and began the battle by killing a random Assassin. Dimentio managed to corner Connor and say that Kenway had a lot of power but that he had to join him to reach his full potential. Undeterred, Connor kept attacking the jester who kept reminding him that he was immortal. The two barely noticed the entire Mushroom Kingdom Army, airships and all, had arrived and were pretty much destroying the Dimensional side. Believing he had no other option (and ignoring the voice of Happy Mask Salesman inside his head), Connor put on the Fierce Deity Mask and began attacking Dimentio without mercy. Caught off guard, Dimentio took several blows before blasting Connor to the other side of the arena. It was at this point that Eldream and the others in the Dreamy bloodline appeared and began attacking the jester all at once. Connor and the others all across Subspace could hardly believe their eyes when they saw blasts of energy and deadly weapons flying between Eldream and Dimentio. Eldream managed to go inside Connor's mind and telepathically tell him to sneak up on Dimentio while he was fighting. Connor did so and literally stabbed Dimentio in the back. He watched as he disintegrated and disappeared as Subspace collapsed all around them. Quite a few soldiers were crushed by pieces of Subspace but most were able to escape before the dimension exploded. Sealing of Dimension D (September 19, 2015) Immediately following the Battle of Subspace, Eldream closed Dimension D, locking the Arkham Knight and his militia inside, intending for it to be closed for eternity. He also trapped the spirit of Dimentio inside (who couldn't be dead forever, as he was immortal). Aftermath The Dimentio Incident was negatively received by the people of the Mushroom Kingdom, who believed it was unnecessary and didn't need to happen. This caused Congress to create the first mono election in the Mushroom Kingdom since 1850 as they believed that the Dimentio Incident brought King Bowser Koopa's credibility into question. The Dimentio Incident was a topic of discussion during election debates. Candidate Woodes Rogers continually said that if the Mushroom Kingdom simply struck sooner, there wouldn't've had to be a conflict. In a shocking turn of events, Bowser eventually won re-election for a second year (2016), mainly because of the speech he gave regarding the Conduit Incident, which took place in October. Dimentio's spirit eventually took full form once more while he was trapped inside Dimension D, with most of his time spent rallying the Arkham Knight's Militia to his cause. He was also able to get inside Connor's mind for a long period of time and convince him to do evil deeds, fighting against Nicholas Kenway, who also took the form of a morality spirit inside Connor's mind. Dimentio was also able to control the actions of the Assassin Brotherhood while in Dimension D due to his past connections with the organization. Several acts of terror were carried out in Dimentio's name right after the war. Most of them were caused by members of the Arkham Knight's militia that had escaped Subspace before it had been destroyed. The one that attracted the most attention was the Terrorist Attack on Electrodrome in early October, though this was the last before the start of the Conduit Incident. Mirabeau's Assassins rejoined with Achilles', surprisingly with little conflict. However, Mirabeau himself is currently on the run for war crimes. Tensions between the Assassins and Templars rose following the Dimentio Incident, which the Mushroom Kingdom took attention of. Category:Event Category:Conflict Category:Dimentio Incident